fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kliff
, Qulyf |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |age =15 |relatives =Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |nationality =Zofia |residence =Ram Village |faction(s) =The Deliverance |occupation(s)=Member of the Deliverance |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Act 1: Zofia's Call (Gaiden) Prologue: Alm and Celica (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) |class =Villager Boy/Villager (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Mitsuki Saiga English Chris Patton }} Kliff is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 15 years old Profile Though the villagers of Ram Village know little about Kliff aside from the fact that he moved to the village from a town and lives with his young mother, many rumors surrounded him, such as his father being a wealthy merchant, his mother coming from a village where many sorcerers lived, and that his parents divorced soon after but still provided for the family, and so forth. Regardless, it seems they were still well to do enough to have Kliff attend school in town, but having been bullied at school growing up, and having had a self-centered and smothering mother, he longed to escape his home and broaden his perspectives. After the war, Kliff bid farewell to Alm and vanished to another continent. Later, a boy claiming to be the son of Kliff served under Alm and displayed a great proficiency for magic. Personality Due to his intellect and calm personality, Kliff found difficulty fitting in with the energetic children from the village, as he'd rather read instead, having a deep interest in researching and acquiring knowledge regarding history and magic. One such case being when Tobin approached him, getting irritated by his cheerfulness, amidst other things, to the point of dismay, and choosing to ignore him instead. As a child, Kliff had a timid and sensitive personality, breaking into tears when threatened by Slayde during their encounter. In-Game Gaiden Recruitment Talk to him in Ram Village. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |20% |40% |50% |20% |40% |0% |} Learnt Magic |} *Calculated as if Kliff was promoted at Level 12 Overall Of the three starting villagers in Alm's team, Kliff starts out the weakest and must gain the most levels in order to class change at the first available shrine, but he has the greatest long term potential of the three. Kliff's growths rates are very high across the board, with no notable weaknesses aside from his average strength. He also possesses the highest natural resistance base. Kliff's all around solid stats allow him to function well in nearly any classline the player puts him into, as his high speed growth makes up for the low speed base of classes such as cavalier, archer, mage, and soldier, and his high defenses and good overall stats make him an exceptional mercenary as well. He has relatively few notable weaknesses and can fill any role the player wishes him to in their army. Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Prologue= |-|Act 1= Class Sets | Cavalier | Paladin | Gold Knight | Skogul* |- | Soldier | Knight | Baron | Spartan* |- | Mercenary | Myrmidon | Dread Fighter** | Yasha* |- | Archer | Sniper | Bow Knight | Oliphantier* |- | Mage | Sage | - | Guru* |} *'DLC class; visit Shrine to access. '**'Possible to loop back to Villager after Dread Fighter and Yasha. Learnt Magic |} Growth Rates |35% |30% |45% |60% |20% |40% |0% |} Personal Max Stats |52 |40 |39 |41 |39 |41 |40 |} Supports *Tobin Passive Supports *Alm *Celica *Gray *Mycen Overall In Shadows of Valentia, Kliff is one of the weakest of Alm's villagers, starting at level 1, though this time, Faye is the one with the lowest total stats. His growth rates have similarities with those in Gaiden, trading HP growth for Strength, Skill and Speed, and he once again has the highest base Resistance in the entirety of Alm's starting team. In the long term, Kliff's high Speed and decent Skill growths will turn him into a force to be reckoned with, the low starting speed of his possible classes, minus Mercenary, having been fixed by that point. Unfortunately, no matter his class, Kliff will struggle in the early game, as his stats are very low, with the exceptions of Luck and Resistance. As a Mercenary, it helps Kliff fix his Speed issue immediately and, when he becomes a Dread Fighter, will become practically immune to most magic attacks, thanks to his Resistance and the class's abilities. His low Strength and HP compared to other units remains a problem, though, and makes him less capable than Merc!Gray, though forges can help patch up the former issue. Moreover, his high Speed accompanied with a high growth will make Kliff unnecessarily fast, as any Dread Fighters the player has will easily double most, if not all, enemies. Cavalier is a great class for Kliff, as he has barely any issues in it, and takes advantage of his growth spread. The combination of good offense, good bulk, high movement, and Kliff's high Spd growth will turn him into a great unit, as it will not take long for him to double most enemies while also delivering solid damage. The only downside would be Kliff's low Skill which can be patched up between the good accuracy of default lances and support bonuses with Tobin. While Cavalier and Mercenary are the easy promotion options, Archer is arguably the best long-term option. At base, it does not really fix any of Kliff's issues as the class does not provide a Skl, Spd, or Move boost. He does however gain a sizable Str boost and the ability for 1-3 range. His Spd growth will be extremely important here, as he needs to get away from the weight penalty of bows as fast as possible for him to escape his sketchy early combat. Once he promotes to Sniper, his Spd issue should be gone, and forges can fix his average attack power if need be. If trained well, Kliff has the potential to be the best Archer in Alm's path, even surpassing Python, who has Spd issues and lower Def than Kliff. Soldier is not a bad option for Kliff, though he will struggle a lot until he promotes. Once he becomes a Knight, the massive boosts to Str and Def, combined with the good Spd he should have acquired by then, the good accuracy of lances, his high Luck, and solid Res will turn him into a sort of well-rounded one-man army. He will perform better than Gray, Tobin and Forsyth, but will have less Str and Def than Lukas, in exchange for much better Spd and Res. The remaining issue is the low Movement of 4, which will leave Kliff in the dust compared to the many mounted units and the long range of archers. Mage is considered to be Kliff's canon class and is a reasonable option. His perks in this class when compared to the other Ram Villagers is his wide spellpool containing Fire, Thunder, Excalibur, Sagittae, and Aura, giving him both strong and long-ranged means of attack. This class also makes Kliff a valuable asset for the early portions of Alm's army as there is a lack of Mage characters in Deliverance until about halfway in Act 3 when Luthier is added and later Delthea after the final battle of said Act (assuming she survives). If looking for a Mage from the Ram Villagers, Kliff is one of the best options. His long term potential is high. While he lacks the explosive power of Luthier and Delthea, Kliff still racks up high damage thanks to a decent speed growth. Kliff is easily the most flexible of all the villagers (including Atlas), as he does not perform badly in any of his possible classes, capable of becoming a force to be reckoned with in the long-term, no matter what. However, his low bases will hinder him greatly in the early game (minus Cavalier) and he will need some babysitting to get him going. Fire Emblem Heroes ;Curious Spirit :''Alm's childhood friend from Ram Village. Loves learning and hungers to see more of the world. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Sagittae Rising Light }} Skills Overall Base Set Kliff is another blue mage, but with as slight twist. He has excellent Spd like most top tier Mages, but instead of explosive damage, he instead has mixed bulk, giving him a surprisingly high ability to tank hits. His Atk is average at best, but this itself serves a particular purpose as well, ultimately contributing to a quirky, flexible mage. Sagittae has one of the most particular effects that has a bit of weird requirement to use its effects. Aside from the flat 3 Def increase, Sagittae increases all 5 of his stats if his opponent has at least 5 or more Atk than him. At 44 Atk without any skills, Assets, or ally support, Kliff does have a number of units whose base Atk or Atk combined with weapons easily activates his tome. It is often unreliable, but in a pinch and in the right conditions, this tome can immediately pop off. Growing Light damages enemies in an area around his target based on the different between Kliff’s Atk and their Res. Fortress Defense Resistance boosts both of his defensive stats by 6 in exchange for 2 Atk. The small decrease to his Atk can be beneficial to him to activate Sagittae over certain enemies who are just under its activation threshold. Chill Speed targets the enemy with the highest Spd, reducing their Spd by 7 reducing their ability to double onto him, though there are already few units who can anyways. Fortify Resistance boosts the Res of adjacent allies by 4 at the start of his turn. Counters Despite his bulk and great defensive qualities, Kliff is no match for most green units who simply smash through him with brute force like Cherche, Lewyn, Nino and tanky ones like Hector and Halloween Kagero to high res ones like Gunnthrá or Julia can take care of him with ease. Specific mage counters like Fjorm, Felicia, and Halloween Sakura are problematic for him as well. Skill Inheritance Depending on his higher defensive stat, Bonfire or Iceberg takes that stat and utilizes it for stronger attacks when activated. Draw Back or Reposition are great Support Skills to pull or position allies out of danger respectively. Kliff is a perfect candidate for Close Counter as it serves as the perfect means to counterattack more units, boosting his usage in the enemy phase. Smoke skills are excellent choices as the stat reductions ensures that he is harder to take down or leave them more vulnerable to his own attacks. Run whichever one suits the team or Kliff himself. Quotes Gaiden Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Kliff/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes ''Heroes'' :Kliff/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Gaiden "When the war ended, he bid farewell to Alm. Afterwards, he was never seen again." Echoes: Shadows of Valentia "With the war over, Kliff bid Alm farewell and vanished—with some speculating that he left for a new continent. Decades later, a young man claiming to be Kliff's son arrived in Valentia to serve the king. The boy was said to have a tremendous gift for magic." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Kliff is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Kliff is the only male character that can learn six spells. *Kliff is the only playable male character (not counting the prologue, where the kid versions of Alm's friends were voiced by female voice actresses) to be voiced by a woman in the Japanese version of Shadows of Valentia. **And this also is one of several instances where a male character was originally voiced by a female voice actress in the Japanese version, but played by a male voice actor in the English version, a trait shared with Awakening's Ricken and Henry, and Fates' Hayato and Percy. *Kliff shares his English voice actor, Chris Patton, with ''Three Houses Linhardt. *In the Gaiden manga, Kliff is stabbed to death by Desaix when he and Clair were working together to rescue Mathilda. He attempts to fight back with magic but fails, then dies in Alm's arms. Desaix then has his eye taken out by Alm and is stabbed to death by Alm, Clive, Gray and Tobin. *In the novelization by Katsuyuki Ozaki, Kliff and Silque are actually half-siblings from the same mother (who was also Alm's nanny), separated before Kliff was born. Kliff figures this out before Silque does, and reveals this to her with his dying breath after he took an Arcanist's attack for her. *When examining the burn mark on the side of Alm's and Mycen's house, Alm says that it is the result of Kliff practicing fire magic. **Celica will make a similar comment if she travels to Ram Village near the end of Act 2 and examines the same mark. This implies Kliff studied magic at an early age, at least by the time of the prologue. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters